


Push-back

by mokuyoubi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: The third year doesn't fit in anywhere in Hogwarts, not even within his own house, but there's something about him that catches the eye of Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape isn't impressed by the attention.





	Push-back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that Snape is 13-14 and Lucius is 17-18, and this really isn't a healthy or consensual encounter. Lucius is evil, manipulative, and a self-absorbed asshole, and Snape is very young and inexperienced. There's really no sugar-coating this. Please don't read if this is going to cause you distress.

There was an argument going on across the courtyard, and generally Lucius didn’t have time for the squabbling underclassmen, but a chance to see Sirius Black being publicly humiliated was worth the distraction. 

“Who is that?” Lucius asked of those around him, staring at the boy duelling with Black at the moment. He was tall and a bit too thin, and had lank black hair blocking his face, but Lucius was fairly certain he was in Slytherin. 

Vincent sneered a little. “Severus Snape.” The disgust in his voice told Lucius just what Vincent thought of the boy. It didn’t sound like the name of any wizarding family Lucius knew. 

Snape had done a fine job disposing of Black, but now Potter and his other cronies were ganging up on him. Even so, Snape wasn’t handling himself poorly. Black picked himself off the ground, dabbing at his bloody lip and raised his wand at Snape’s back. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Lucius was on his feet, crossing the yard, calling out as he did so. “It's not very _honourable_ , casting a spell on someone while his back is turned,” he said pleasantly. Snape jerked his head around to see Black behind him. “And four on one hardly seem fair odds.” 

“What do you know of fair and honourable, Slytherin?” Black hissed, eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t think I hear the appropriate respect for my station in your voice,” Lucius said silkily, tossing back his hair. The small burst of magic he sent out made the prefect pin on his chest wink in the sunlight.

Black looked like he was forming his own retort, but Lupin got it, nudging Black hard in the ribs. Potter gave Lucius an appraising look and nodded at him, whispering something to Black. Black gave Lucius one last sneer before being dragged off by his friends. The nervous little one whose name always slipped Lucius' mind kept darting nervous glances back his way as they went.

“I didn’t need your interference,” Snape muttered, turning to glare at Lucius. His eyes were the only part of his face visible through his greasy hair, and they were hard black. “I can handle them myself.” 

“I simply don’t see the point in engaging in unnecessary brawling. Particularly with Gryffindors,” Lucius explained loftily. “Such a waste of time that could be put to much better use.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed and he snorted. He spun on his heel, picked up his fallen bag and stormed away, muttering under his breath. 

Lucius shook his head in amusement, ambling back to the bench where he’d left his things. “What about him?” he asked. 

Gregory shrugged. “Think he’s a third year,” he said blandly. 

“He’s a Mudblood, ‘s what he is,” Vincent growled. “Doesn’t belong in Slytherin.” Lucius rolled his eyes to himself. 

“Who even cares?” Rudolphos asked. 

“Yes, I’m bored of this.” Bellatrix purred. She stroked a finger down Lucius’ cheek. “Let’s go have some fun.” 

Lucius brushed her off, gathering his things together and standing. “Busy,” he said distractedly.

*

It wasn’t difficult to find Severus Snape alone, but it was difficult to keep him that way. It was like he had radar and knew when someone was zeroing in on his location, because the minute Lucius spotted him, Snape packed up his things and headed into the crowd. He spent most of his time in a deserted back corner of the library, near the restricted section, bent over thick, dusty books so near his hair brushed the pages, or on the grounds near the lake, under small trees with low branches that nearly hid him from notice. 

As far as Lucius could tell, Snape was a loner. He’d not seen him walking or sitting with anyone, and after watching him for two days, the only interaction Lucius saw was with Potter and his gang. Even in the Slytherin common room Snape set apart from the others, in the corner farthest from the fire, ensconced with yet another book. They all looked like they came from the Restricted Section, and Lucius wondered how he got them. 

“What’s so fascinating about this boy, anyway?” Narcissa asked. Lucius hadn’t been aware he was staring, but Narcissa was leaning on his shoulder, following his line of sight to Snape. 

Lucius shrugged and forced himself to look back at his own homework. He wasn’t fascinated. But clearly there was something special about the kid. Everyone knew Black was the rising star in DADA, and if Snape could beat him, well, he might know a thing or two about the Dark Arts. And Lucius was always interested in learning more there. 

“He could be useful,” he said at last. Narcissa’s brows rose and lips pursed, but she didn’t question him. Of course she couldn’t, because that was all there was to it.

*

Slughorn kept the potion labs open late when end of year approached, in case any students were interested in practicing. Lucius knew he’d find Snape there, and wasn’t surprised that Snape was the only person in the labs. Lucius had brought is own supplies and set up at the desk across from Snape. Snape didn’t even acknowledge his presence, and that was getting a little annoying. 

Setting his jaw, Lucius flipped to a random page in his book and began listing the ingredients on a slip of paper. Snape had two potions going at once, and both seemed fairly far along. Lucius glanced at them as he passed on his way to the ingredient cupboard. 

“Those look like pretty advanced potions for a third year class,” Lucius said lightly, when he’d returned to his desk. 

Slowly, Snape turned his head to regard Lucius. He’d tied his hair back for once, and his face wasn’t what Lucius had expected. His nose was entirely too large for the rest of his features, his lips thin and sneering. Still, there was something almost noble about his features. He reminded Lucius of busts he’d seen of ancient Greeks and Romans. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” Snape drawled, brows furrowed in scathing confusion, making it clear it was no fault of his own that he had no idea what the conversation was regarding. 

Lucius wasn’t sure how, but he’d become tongue tied. He stared blankly at the younger boy, trying to remember the whole script he’d had planned out in his head for when he finally got Snape alone. Snape snorted contemptuously and turned back to his potion. Lucius’ eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, but he kept both in check. He hardly felt snapping at Snape would get him very far. 

“I hadn’t attempted anything that complex until fifth year,” Lucius said keeping his tone conversational. Then added, graciously, “If you need any help, I’d be more than happy to—”

“Look, it’s Malfoy, right?” Snape interrupted and Lucius scoffed, like anyone didn’t know who he was. “Well, I’ve seen the potion scores for your year. I think I’ll just continue on my own.” He too paused and again, he looked slowly to Lucius, a smirk spreading over his lips. “However, if you need any assistance with your NEWTs, I suppose my experimentation can wait.” 

This wasn’t going exactly the way Lucius had envisioned it. He took a deep, calming breath, and refused to rise to the bait. “How generous of you,” he purred, and Snape’s smirk twitched just a little. “Perhaps in repayment, you could come as my guest to Professor Slughorn’s end of term supper.” 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Snape asked, his smirk suddenly turning into a full-fledged grin. “Should I stand in awe of a member of the vaunted Slug Club?” He gave a derisive little bark of laughter. 

Lucius sat down his ladle with enough force to shake the table. The bang resounded throughout the dungeon and Snape jumped, his smile faltering just a little. Lucius watched his gaze dart towards his wand, lying on the far edge of the table, just out of reach. Lucius took a few steps forward, just threatening enough, but Snape stood his ground, fingers curling at his side. 

“A Slytherin uninterested in fame. Well then.” Lucius came closer still, moving slowly and fluidly. “It must be the power that interests you.” He stepped past the boundary of personal space, trapping Snape between his body and the table. Though Snape was tall for his age, Lucius had several inches on him, and used every bit of them to intimidate the smaller boy. 

Snape shivered almost violently, but still didn’t retreat. He brought up his fist, ready for a fight, and Lucius caught it easily. His other fist came up, and was met with the same restraint. Lucius pulled Snape’s arms out and pushed them back, forcing Snape onto his back on the table behind them. Snape was breathing heavily, his mouth parted, his eyes narrowed. It was clear something was going on in mind; he was planning some way to get free. Lucius insinuated both legs between Snape’s, cutting off that particular line of defence right away. 

“You had better let me up,” Snape said lowly and dangerously, but his voice and body were quivering, betraying his fear. 

“And if I don’t,” Lucius challenged, leaning back and smirking. 

“You…” Snape looked very young, his features warring with different expressions of anger, defiance and fear. “You had better let me—”

Lucius closed his mouth over Snape’s, using Snape’s surprise to his advantage to slide his tongue between unresisting lips. Snape went still and tense beneath Lucius, his breathing turned harsh and he was unresponsive. That was alright. Snape tasted like whatever potion he was brewing—mint, anise seed and something potent and powerful. Lucius nibbled lightly at Snape’s bottom lip, and when that earned him a broken sigh, he bit harder. Snape’s leg came up slightly, curling around Lucius’. 

Lucius wasn’t stupid enough to take Snape’s action as encouragement, or a reason to loose his hold on Snape’s hand. He was taking a calculated risk just kissing the boy, when Snape could use his teeth. But when he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, Snape began to slowly respond. He tilted his own head back, opened his mouth wider, his tongue fluttered fleetingly along Lucius'at first. Then bolder, darting against the roof of Lucius’ mouth, beckoning Lucius’ tongue back into his own mouth. 

It took Lucius a moment to realise this had to be Snape’s first kiss. That wasn’t going to stop him. He eased up a bit, suckling at Snape’s tongue gently until the boy was making a very interesting squeaking noise. Snape’s body was very skinny and bony against Lucius, sharp edges of his hip bones and rids pressing into Lucius’ chest. He arched his back and then Lucius was intimately aware of Snape’s arousal, pressed into his own growing erection. 

Lucius broke away from the kiss, moving up to bite gently at Snape’s earlobe. Snape gasped and jerked against him. His wrists strained against Lucius’ grip on them. “Why…why me?” Snape asked, sounding honestly bewildered, and Lucius still didn’t have an answer to that question. Instead of trying to explain, he ground his groin into Snape’s. It had the desired effect. Snape’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a low moan. His other leg came up, and they locked together under Lucius’ arse. 

“If I let you go…” Lucius said kindly, but warningly. 

Snape nodded, panting and wide-eyed. “I’ll be…” He stopped, clearly at a loss for what to say. Lucius let him go anyway, sinking down to nip at the skin beneath Snape’s jaw. Snape’s hands came up slowly, one clutching Lucius’ shoulder, the other running through Lucius’ hair. Somehow, it was more exciting than when Bellatrix and Narcissa touched him like this. 

With hands free, Lucius undid the top most buttons of Snape’s uniform, baring equally pale and sallow neck and chest, devoid of definition or hair. His collarbone stood out in stark, almost painful relief against his skin. He bent his head, licking a path from one delicate end to the other, then up and Snape tilted his head back, moving his hips slowly, almost plaintively, against Lucius. Lucius let his fingers slip low between their bodies, quickly and easily opening Snape’s trousers. 

Suddenly, Snape’s fist clenched in Lucius’ hair and he jerked hard, forcing Lucius’ head up and back. Snape sat up, the face that had been twisted up in pleasure now twisted in a sneer. “I knew we had plenty of sick fucks in Slytherin. I’m one, too, I guess. But forcing yourself on someone seems a bit low, even for us,” Snape hissed, but he was shaking, and he was still hard under Lucius’ hand. 

“I hardly think it could be considered forcing,” Lucius said slowly, pressing the heel of his hand firmly against Snape’s cock. Snape squealed, thrusting his hips upward. His hand loosened its grip. “When you’re so eager.” He eased his hand inside Snape’s underwear, closing his fist around Snape’s cock and pumping slowly and erratically.

“Oh…” Snape clearly didn’t mean to make the sound, which made it very rewarding for Lucius. He squeezed harder, running his thumb over the leaking head. “Oh,” Snape groaned. 

Lucius grinned to himself, using his free hand to flip open his button and lower his fly. The sound gained Snape’s attention and he looked at Lucius with wide eyes. He shook his head “no,” but Lucius picked up his pace and Snape closed his eyes again, making another involuntary sound of pleasure. 

“Now, since you’re such a potions genius, why don’t you tell me what to use, which would be easiest for you,” Lucius said, his voice very detached and even.

“You effing—”

“Ah ah.” Lucius wagged a finger. His gripped tightened, punishing. “I suppose we could do this without lubrication,” he added thoughtfully. 

Snape sat bolt upright, bringing his hand up again, but Lucius forced him back down. “Then tell me." Lucius spoke gently, kindly, as he placed light kisses along Snape’s jaw. 

“It would take forever to brew a lubricant,” Snape said between deep breaths. He closed his eyes briefly, lips moving, speaking under his breath; Lucius could occasionally hear ingredients being mentioned. “The purple bottle. The round one. Glycerin and grape seed oil. If you add some water…” Snape paused, a familiar, calculating look on his face. He pushed at Lucius’ chest. “Let me up.” 

Warily, Lucius eased off Snape, moving quickly to grab the other boy’s wand before he had a chance to do it himself. Snape’s eyes narrowed, but he went to the table, pouring a small amount of the liquid in the purple bottle into a tube. He added the contents of a small envelope and filled the rest of the tube with water, then placed his thumb over the top and shook it. 

Lucius held out a hand to receive it and Snape hesitated. Lucius took a threatening step forward and Snape relinquished the tube. “Sit down on the table,” Lucius said silkily. 

Snape nodded, still shaking, and lifted himself on the table. Even with his protests and resistance, his cock still rose hard and red from the opening of his trousers. Lucius grabbed Snape by the waistband and jerked down pants and boxers, then dropped them aside. Snape made a startled noise and brought his hands between his legs, covering himself. A smile crossed Lucius' lips. None of the girls ever played so coy with him. It was, he had to admit, rather exhilarating, having to work for what he wanted a bit. 

Lucius pulled up a stool and settled between Snape’s thighs. A touch to each of Snape’s knees and he willingly spread his legs further. Lucius poured a bit of the liquid into his palm, coated his fingers, and without warning, pressed his middle finger against Snape’s opening. The boy jerked, and in doing, impaled himself on the digit. He cried out hoarsely and bit down on his lip to prevent any more sounds. 

Lucius had never done this, but he figured the principle was the same as when preparing a woman. He slid in a second finger and waited until Snape relaxed a bit to begin moving them. He went slowly, stretching and searching. When his fingers slid deeper, Snape thrust down hard, whimpering. His hands smacked hard against the table top and he began moving wantonly on Lucius’ hand. It was so erotic a sight that Lucius was half tempted to see if the boy could get off just like this. But his own cock throbbed almost painfully. Perhaps another time. He could tie the boy down and reduce him to a whimpering mess until he begged Lucius for release. 

Standing, Lucius pulled his fingers free. Snape’s eyes opened quickly and he looked around wildly. Rather likely against his will, a bereft noise slipped past his lips. Lucius smiled at him, slicking more of the liquid down his cock. He took a hold of Snape’s ankles and sat the boy’s feet on the table by his hips, presenting his ass rather appealingly. 

“Please,” Snape said, and he sounded very young and scared. Lucius wasn’t sure whether Snape was asking him to continue or asking him to stop, but he guided himself to Snape’s opening and thrust in in one deep movement before Snape could protest any further. 

It was tighter than any woman Lucius had ever been with, and hotter. He remained still for a moment, gaining his bearings. Snape was still against him, wrists crossed over his chest in a protective gesture. His internal muscles spasmed around Lucius’ cock, threatening to send him over the edge already. 

Snape groaned, wrapping his arms around Lucius neck and pulling him down. His breathing was loud in Lucius ears, laced with whimpers and soft, wordless pleas. Lucius began to move slowly, his hips rocking back and forth. Snape made a high, keening sound, his nails jagged and sharp digging into the flesh of Lucius’ back. 

Looking at Snape’s face was a revelation. Those dark eyes were hooded, nearly closed slits. There was finally colour high in his cheeks, bright pink stark against his pallor. His face contorted with pleasure, a pleasure he clearly hadn’t known before. Though he attempted to resist what his body was feeling, the way he writhed spoke to the futility of it. Lucius' lips curled in a cruel smile and he moved faster, harder. 

“Oh!” Snape kept gasping the sound over and over, moving his hips eagerly into Lucius’ thrusts. There was something very exciting about knowing he would be the first person to make Snape come. That this sullen, moody, defiant boy was giving in to Lucius, responding so nicely. “Oh,” Snape groaned, clutching at Lucius and moving faster, faster. He sounded so unsure and desperate and confused and it was intoxicating. 

Lucius used his slicked hand to grab hold of Snape’s cock again, pumping in time with his quick, deep thrusts. It didn’t take long before Snape was going off, hot and wet against his hand, crying out loudly. His voice was high-pitched, making an approximation of Lucius’ last name. Lucius followed him over the edge, burying his face in Snape’s hair where it was coming loose from its knot. He grabbed and tugged it the rest of the way free, lifting and searching through the surprisingly silky fall to find the sensitive skin behind Snape's ear, where he bit down hard. Snape made a sound of protest, body curled in on itself. 

After a long moment, Lucius pulled back, withdrawing from Snape’s body with a lewd sucking sound. His cum spilled from Snape’s body onto the black table, and that was an obscenely pretty scene. Snape lay plaint and panting, skin sweat-slick and flushed, eyes closed, dark hair fanned out all around him like the very antithesis of a halo. Lucius bent, throwing Snape’s pants and underwear to him. 

Snape forced himself into a sitting position, hair falling into his face, hiding it once again so only his eyes were really visible through the curtain. He glared darkly at Lucius, and if looks could kill…

“Don’t try to be the victim here,” Lucius said, sneering. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” Lucius stepped forward again, sweeping a finger up Snape’s stomach, gathering cum and forcing it between Snape’s lips. “I’ve the proof, right here.” 

Snape made a noise of protest, jerking his head aside. “If you think I’ll let you get away with this,” he began warningly.

“Oh…punish me,” Lucius said gamely, grinning. “Please. I'd like to see you try.”


End file.
